


All Things Consire (万物合谋)

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	All Things Consire (万物合谋)

1.  
世间的各种恶意拐带着几个不起眼的好意把Nero和V锁在了狭窄的柜子里。所谓狭窄的柜子，就是那种刚刚只能容进两个人的身体，还要紧紧贴着，大概留一条可以让手掌到处乱动的缝隙的那种狭窄的柜子。Nero的呼吸会扑扑都喷到V的脖子上，V细小的汗毛像是风里飘摇的蒲公英的种子。  
这样的柜子还会正好在两道柜门之间再开一道小缝，眯着眼睛你能看到外面有张找不到制造商的床，四个床角上还有四个浮夸的，刻着浮雕的床柱，床柱间红色的帘子都挽起来了，供你好好欣赏里面整理得干干净净的枕头和床单怎么在一瞬间里乱得想直接塞到焚化炉里。你还可以把你的眼珠子往上瞧一瞧，配套的奢华黄金大吊灯在对你招手。V的眼睛被它明黄色的光灼伤了，他不得不闭上眼睛，向后靠在Nero的肩膀上，把自己的位置让给他。所以，现在由Nero选手代替V选手为我们继续观察这间屋子。  
Nero抱着V的腰，免得他从自己身上滑下去。他弯着膝盖，V也就要跟着他一起弯着膝盖，两个人的动作都是从彼此身上复制过来的，区别只是V拒绝打开自己的眼睛，即使他处在阴暗的箱子里。Nero咔叽咔叽地把V看过的东西在自己眼睛里照下来，然后又朝前凑得更近一些——不要问他为什么不去推开柜子的门，他只会告诉你他的手得抱好V虚弱的腰。他可以给你当场证明V的腰有多虚弱，只消动一动左右两边的手指头，V就会在他手里动得像条脱水的鱼。  
Nero聪明地没看那盏黄金大吊灯，他透过地板的反光来间接地欣赏它的美。缝隙能给他们看的也就这么多了，它不是房屋装修商的代理人，它卖的票是专给成年人的，宣传口号是：高清无码，身临其境。极高的参与度，极好的体验感。它的推销手段比较强硬，因此Nero和V才会在连它的脸都没看清楚的情况下被关在里面。  
V还靠在Nero的身上，依旧紧紧闭着他的眼睛，他的直觉告诉他，他即将大祸临头。在诞生的那天，V就给自己定了一条规矩，他是为了感受爱与美而出生的，虽然在接下来的大部分的时间里血味都在一路相随，还有恶心的虫子不离不弃。  
Nero以为灯光附带眩晕效果，所以V才一边起伏着他的肚子，一边像个死人。他想了一下如何处理这个状况，结论是对着V的耳朵偷偷送了一口气。真的是一口“偷偷”的气。Nero在这么干之前眼珠往左边的黑乎乎和右边的黑乎乎分别扫了一遍，再确定自己真的是被包在完整的黑乎乎中之后，他再用上唇去亲下唇，紧张地吸进半口气，原封不动把它缓慢地推进V仿佛睡着的耳朵里。下一步就是V从他怀里跳起来，用脚踩他，Nero的膝盖顶上了V的腿。两个人一起“啊啊”叫，柜子伴奏“哐哐”叫。Nero这时就感谢他们待着的空间足够窄，V能干的就是反复踩他的脚，但是Nero可以通过挠他肚子躲过攻击。V想通了他受到的伤害会比他给Nero的更多，因此他安静下来了，放弃地把自己少得可怜的重量都交给了Nero。  
“所以我们俩为什么要被关在这柜子里？”身体闲下来了，语言就从嘴巴里吧啦吧啦漏。  
“不知道...我觉得这要找Dante。”Nero和V的脸贴在一起，他讲的话都是擦着V的脸潜到V的脑子里去的。  
“噢...Dante...”V把Dante的名字含在嘴里，他念得有点太充满感情了，跟当时他拿着斯巴达想捅他时的感情差不多多。“我们就得一直待在这东西里头吗？”V敲了敲木头柜子。它响得特别脆，V挺喜欢这声音的，他又敲了两下。  
随后，外面的床被掉下来的人单方面地殴打了。

这事发生得很突然，突然得就跟你在家里准备登上极乐，电视自己打开告诉你中了十亿那样突然。V和Nero看到床板是怎么凹下去又是怎么复原的，还有两个红红蓝蓝的男人撞到一起，再被超自然的力量分开，各自占据床上一隅，朝着左和右把脸按在香喷喷的床单上。那床单本来是没有味的，两个人一下来就散出了一股甜甜的花朵味道。大概是倒霉的床被打出的血喷到空气里的味道吧。  
Nero抓着V的腰的手一下就收紧了，他花了两三秒让自己的大脑先窒息一下。V被他捏的很痛，他用指甲划Nero的手背，但是是Nero把他抱得更近了。  
大难临头的感觉又上来了，特别是Dante和Vergil把脸从床上抬起来的时候。V想让自己晕过去，他艰难地转头看了一眼Nero，他还处于死和生之间的地带，整个人看上去迷迷糊糊的。两个人的目光相遇了，都在说：我觉得不太好。故意避开面前黄色的缝。他们同时感觉到外面震进来的风，还有噼里啪啦的动静。  
“我赌Dante在上面。”V的眼睛失去了光泽，他机械地打开他的嘴说。  
“我赌Vergil。”Nero把V机械的嗓音借过来用了用。  
“赌——”他们俩的赌注把外面的床劈成了两半。柜子在激烈的战场里只轻微的挪了几步，让Nero和V亲密地和内部的每个地方好好地打了个招呼，然后它就停下来了，在布满灰尘的房间里，它完好无损地屹立着。  
V和Nero往外面看，Vergil的刀离Dante的脖子有一个指甲盖那么长的距离。

一个指甲盖的距离，不是你用牙齿可以啃掉的那么短的距离，它远得就像让刀彻底抵达心脏，扑哧扑哧捣成肉酱所要跑过的路程。Vergil不抓刀的手按在Dante的胸口上，他没发现自己维持着和Dante一样的呼吸频率，他讨厌Dante上下滑动的喉结，于是他的刀就在上面开了个红色的口子。Dante的眉头都没动一下，眼睛眨了两次，脸上的笑容看得让人心烦意乱。  
“我要说，你要是想杀我——”他握住了刀刃，几道血稀稀疏疏流进他衣服里，“我建议你还是对准这里。”他把刀尖移到了Vergil的手边上，“还建议你把放在我胸口上的手拿开，不然你就要先废掉你的一只手才能暂时干掉我了。”Dante的大拇指和食指握成一个圈，食指擦过大拇指的表面，弹到刀背上上。他没听到预想中“铛”的一声，猜是刀锈了。  
“我教你一个洗掉锈的好方法，就是你把它插进血池里，哗啦哗——啊——”Dante叫了，感觉到那颗塞满了爱意的小东西爆炸了。他的鼻子和嘴巴流出了不少血，看见Vergil的刀少了半截，而那半截正在他身体里面欢快地跳着踢踏舞。  
“你为什么不能把嘴闭上。”Vergil说了第一句话，Dante努力把垂在身边的两只手举过头顶，啪啪而Vergil鼓了一个柔情蜜意的掌。接着Vergil把刀往他身体里又多压了一截。Dante的手掌一会就枯了。  
Vergil拔出刀，抹掉飞到脸上的血，找了墙边一个还算干净的角落坐下来，曲起一边的膝盖，盯着Dante一动不动的身体，看着他抖了抖，听着他咳嗽，最后捂着自己的心脏上的洞坐起来，甩甩头发，右手抬起来指着V和Nero待着的柜子，他问Vergil。  
那是个什么玩意。

 

“柜子。”  
V和Nero趴在里面听到Vergil说。他们一起往后仰，以为这样柜子被打开的时候他们就不会被发现了。在光里，他们看到走过来的一双鞋子，还有一双手。Nero把V的衣服攥在手里，那柜门只要一打开，V的衣服就会立马碎成一块块的小纸片。  
他们找回了身体里熟悉的窒息感，Nero扒在柜子的内壁上，V扒在Nero的身上，作为回报他也攥住了Nero的裤子，这样他的衣服和Nero的裤子就能同归于尽了。

Dante当然知道这是柜子。他问的这个问题给了Vergil多一个嘲笑他的理由。不过Dante很大度，比起Vergil的嘲笑，他更想搞明白这个碍眼的东西里装了什么。他把手放到柜门上，轻松地打开了。  
他什么都没有看到。Vergil在他身后笑了。Dante把柜子关上，径直走到Vergil的旁边，对准他的腰来了一脚。Vergil倒在地上，他的刀在Dante的身后，在那个还没关上的洞里又加了一刀。Dante膝盖一软，跪在地上，他的头就要垂下去了，Vergil拉住了他的头发，强迫他盯着自己的眼睛。刀回到刀鞘里有“喀哒”的动静。  
“现在你觉得上面的锈洗干净了吗，Dante？”

2.  
不好。Dante从第二次的死亡里站起来了。扶着摇晃的膝盖，呼哈呼哈。风箱漏气。他站不太稳，一头歪进了Vergil硬邦邦的肩膀上，两个人一起硬邦邦地跌进坑坑洼洼的地面里。  
Dante迅速地坐起来，他胸口血糊糊的洞也迅速地在愈合。他亮出爪子，拉扯Vergil穿得严严实实的衣服。对待捅了你两次的人，你的反应就是去扯他衣服。这里面的合理之处就跟把V和Nero扔到柜子里的合理之处一样颇有说服力。有种类型会把负责性欲的神经和负责打架的神经搭在一起，因此你把他多捅几次，他的性欲就会砰砰爆炸。Dante在这里发现了一个新奇的自我。  
至于Vergil，他的处理器还没有运作起来。他感觉温度在下降，他应该拿刀去扎Dante的大腿，然后把Dante抵到墙上，骄傲地羞辱他是个会对兄弟产生性欲的变态。Vergil会得到不同于打架赢了的成就感。你想，Dante要拿他的阴茎捅你的屁眼，而你呢，你对此——Vergil的阴茎告诉他，你对此充满期待。Vergil用自己的指甲去扎Dante的大腿。  
“我发誓，我其实不想干这种事，但是我好像不得不这么干。”Dante给Vergil留了一条内裤，他在跟Vergil解释自己的行为，就像个以为可以用精神失常解释自己犯罪行为的罪犯。  
Vergil贴在地上光溜溜的肩膀，光溜溜的肚子，光溜溜的大腿都在听着Dante拙劣的借口，并示意他可以继续说下去。Vergil挪动了一下他的屁股，Dante就在他挪动的中途把自己勃起的阴茎从内裤里放出来了。

柜子里的窒息感第三次勒紧了V和Nero的脖子。  
“他们要开始了吗？”Nero问。他的问题刺得V很痒，V悄悄地和Nero拉开了一点忽略不计的距离。  
Nero顶着他红通通的脸用干燥的鼻子吸了一口V脖子上的味道。是有灰尘的木屑味。  
“我们刚才打的赌还没说完。”V拍了拍Nero的胳膊。Nero还没从木头味里回过神来，傻傻地回答V一句：“嗯？”V耐心地把自己的话跟这个嗅到木头味就会变成两个月大的小宝宝的成年人又说了一遍。  
“我们刚才的赌，我们还没说赌什么。”  
“你要赌什么？”  
V的眼睛瞅到了外头一闪而过的白花花的肉体，他说：  
“就赌在星夜里写字。”哎呀，他说得太快了咬到了舌头。  
“你确定？我们还可以赌别的，V，比如——”  
“你觉得你会输？”V靠着Nero的肩膀抬头看他，两只眼睛里是百分之九十的狡黠和百分之十的天真。他用恰当的比例让Nero躁动的少年心气蹭蹭往外蹿。  
“写什么都可以？”  
“写什么都可以。”V的一只手抵着Nero裤子上的拉链，“只要你赢了...”他黑色的头发像灵活的蛇，扭动着身体滑行在Nero的皮肤上。  
“就如你所愿。”

Vergil的屁股被Dante捅开的时候，他左脚踩到了Dante的脸上。Dante只好把上半身朝后仰，把下半身往前送。基于最终的结果，Dante可以认为这是Vergil在变相地让他捅深一点。  
“你可以用更含蓄的方法求我的，哥哥。”Dante成功地避开了Vergil的脚，不是他的脑袋瓜子闪得恰到好处，而是他的阴茎插得颇有技巧。有句话说，一只羊总会找到它要吃的草，Dante的阴茎肯定是那群羊里最富智慧的，它直接就找到它要操的点。  
蓄满了精子的肉棒忠实本能，翘起自己引以为傲的身体对准屁股里的小凸点咿咿呀地摩擦。摩擦是个压根不追求技术的体力劳动，得满分的家伙都是爱在健身房里挥洒汗水的。要技术的那一卦，都是不能在最初就俘获小凸点芳心的傻蛋，因此他们才会在三个小时里花两小时五十分钟去努力挤出封闭在小穴里湿淋淋的水，最后的高潮十分钟就结束了。躺下两个人哼哼哧哧，用流淌在皮肤外层的汗水交流，脸上还都是貌似满足的笑容，实际上确实在骂对方傻逼。Dante绝对不会这两个人中的一个，他奉行的策略是找准了再去干，不过他到没想到自己的阴茎居然在这上头刷满了天赋，毕竟他这是第一次干男人。  
他抬起Vergil的大腿，拉到嘴边，故意侧着脑袋在上面亲了又亲。Vergil既要强忍眼泪又要强忍快感，眼泪是分给Dante的胡茬扎在腿上的感觉，快感是分给Dante的肉棒插屁股的感觉。他是冰和火结合后生下的孩子，天生就要在矛盾里挣扎着生存。Vergil的拳头打在Dante的腰上，意思是要他滚，Dante则把它包进自己的手里，无限柔情地用舌头舔他突出的骨节，牙齿朝外扯骨节上的皮肤，松口的瞬间，Vergil的屁股就会咬紧Dante的阴茎。Dante倒下自己的身体，摸着Vergil的头发，故意在他的耳边发出引人遐想的呻吟。Vergil还坚守着不放开自己的嘴唇，Dante自己的手指探进去。他在可怜他。  
“你都用我的血来洗你的刀了，再用我的手指来分担你的快乐也没什么大不了的，是不是，哥哥？”  
Vergil“唔”了一声，在Dante的手指上凿了两个窟窿。

V赢了，但是Nero把自己的阴茎插在了他的屁股缝里，它不是很好意思，唯唯诺诺地在入口处蹭来蹭去。  
V趴在柜子的门上，他得眼睁睁地看着Dante的家伙在Vergil的屁股里进进出出，还要听着啧啧的水声来等着Nero什么时候做好了心理准备来干他。  
Nero在脱掉V的裤子和让自己勃起这两件事上干得很好，但是真要让自己捅进去他又迟疑了，因为这是V赢了。他觉得自己这么做不道德。  
“你是想我会写你现在要对我做的事，只不过把我们的立场调转一下吗？”V在语言的使用上有些洁癖，不太优雅的字眼他都会想法设法用尽可能的长的奇怪的含蓄的间接的符合美学的语言把它替换掉，这给Nero以及大部分人即使的理解都创造了一定的难度。不过Nero还是很快明白了，他贴着V的背轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“我很难受。”V说。他摸着Nero硬着的阴茎接着说：“你也挺难受。”  
“所以？”属于Nero的字符就要飞到天上去啦。  
“所以，做你要做的事吧——唔......”V还差几个字母，它们都被Nero也拐到天上去了。  
Nero往上抓起V两边的屁股肉，V的脚也跟着抬起来，他以为Nero会直接插进去，可是Nero却把自己的大拇指按住了V柔软的入口，另一边的手捂住V的肚脐，V的侧脸压在柜门上，一只腿无意识地想抬得更高，Nero帮了他一把，让这只腿挂在他的手腕上，他的手指细细地抚摸大腿的皮肤，摸在小穴口上的大拇指还在画着圆圈戏弄它。V的两只手蜷成空心的拳，一颗牙齿擦过嘴唇又滑下又再次要抓住这能救它的浮木。他软绵绵的呜咽加剧了让人想施以虐待的心。Nero的手指刮到他身体里的肉了，他抽了一口气，换来一阵浅浅的啜泣。  
他的屁股夹住那根手指，腰部如波浪般起伏，空心的拳头舒展开，他张着嘴吮吸着自己的那根拇指，他还啃上面死气沉沉的指纹。他在想，这些指纹能不能伸出触角去和他的舌头接吻。  
Nero抽开他含着的拇指，去吻他的嘴唇。  
Nero抽开他含着的拇指，去操他的屁股。

3.  
射精等于自杀。  
Vergil四肢在地上舒展开，两条腿之间乳白色的液体不情愿地沿着粉红色的墙壁流下来。按原路返回能摘到摇摇欲坠的星星。他的眼睛对着正上方，好几滴透明的液体打到他的眼睫毛上。他不太清楚自己到底是处在一个怎样的环境里。他的屁股里残留着Dante阴茎插入的感觉，就是那种饱满的，不放过任何空隙的和彼此吸附在一块，要是一个离开了另一个就要哭着挽留的那种不想放开的感觉。  
新的液体滴到Vergil的嘴巴里，他舔了一口，说不上好吃还是难吃。他看着在他头顶上的Dante，看着紫色的触手前面深处银色的探针，插到Dante的乳头里，乳头就往外分泌粉红色的汁水。Dante的嘴里塞着触手，所以他不能告诉Vergil探针刺进去到底疼不疼，他甚至都不能按着自己的意愿扭动身体。双手反剪在背后，打开的腿能把下半身看得清清楚楚。触手的前部是三角形的，富有肉感的三角形，是你肚子饿了切下来会觉得好吃的肉感三角形。Vergil吞了一下口水。三角形的肉摩擦着Dante的龟头，然后是冠状沟，它在那个沟里一下变细了，四周长出新的短短的触须。它们可以在风里愉快地扭动，既唱歌又跳舞。它们把Dante的阴茎放在正中央的祭坛上，围着它既唱歌又跳舞。等到篝火熄灭了，它们就爽快地把脸上戴的薄纱丢掉，变回它们又细又长的本体，加入探针的伙伴中间，深入到Dante阴茎下的神经里，深入到它的血管里，释放自己黏糊糊的粉红色的液体。触手要流粉红色的液体，因为它们是从粉红色的泡泡浴里诞生的。  
它们要来清洗干净Dante血腥的身体，把粉红色的泡泡浴灌到他脏兮兮的身体里。

V把柜门划出了一道伤痕，在Nero忍不住在他身体里射精的时候。他觉得自己变小了，吃下的精液冲到胃里，无限放大的知觉杀掉了物质的外壳。V就觉得自己变小了。他在坠落，丑陋的地面没有云朵来接住他，他要一直坠落。坠落直到辰星接住了他。  
Nero还在他的身体里。他们在的这个小小的柜子可以吃掉整个世界。Nero还没从高潮的兴奋中冷静下来，包围他们的漆黑的世界就被点亮了。星星窃窃私语，交换许愿人的消息。Nero抓住了V要跌下去的身体，抽出了软掉的阴茎。他们一起坐到了地上，V的头发被汗水打湿了，Nero还是把嘴巴压上去，给他一个赞赏。  
“ ‘不要在星夜写下文字，因为一切都会成为真实。’ ”V的声音只有他们两个人听到。Nero爱把脸埋到他的肩膀上，他抱着他，以为可以逃避下面要发生的事情。他有个住着侥幸的心脏，想着把V按在身体下面操到流着口水说些碎掉的语言，想到把阴茎烙到他身体里蹂躏意志薄弱的内壁里头噗噗的水声，想到他搭颤的大腿还会让屁股挤压他快要射精的阴茎，想到快要射精的阴茎只会用蛮力撞击他的凸起，想到喷出来精液刷啦啦地涌到塌陷的岸上——Nero就侥幸地想V会忘记他们的赌注。  
V的手抚摸着Nero的脸，要他低下头看向他。他的那双眼睛啊，不知道是欲望使他闪着光，还是各路星辰在其中点亮了灯盏，V的那双眼睛啊就是如此快乐地看到了Nero最深的地方，一路拴着的绳子啊就是如此地快乐的伸到了Nero最深的地方。  
“Nero，你想要什么样的‘真实’？”

想要的真实就是和你叔叔面对面看哪边的触手技巧更好。  
Dante坐在触手上，触手会让他的身体超上面升起再落下。他不能到达高潮，原因是触手不会对他射精。它只会喷粉红色的泡泡，泡泡“啪”地在Dante身体裂开，Dante就会像是被电击打，快速地摆动腰，两条腿分得更开，让几个还在生长的小朋友有了空间能挤去，发射自己的粉红泡泡。  
啪啪啪。都在Dante的身体里爆炸了。塞在口里的触手会拔出来几秒钟，给Dante要结束了的错误信息。它看着Dante沾满口水的舌头一要伸出来，就立刻插回去。Dante“呜呜”的抵抗声，会让它在里面抖动地更换。它不介意Dante的会咬下它的几片肉，毕竟那些东西被吞掉身体里了就会成为粉红色的小虫子趴在他敏感的器官上，伸出自己喇叭状的小嘴。吸收吸收吸收。Dante就会痒得要发疯，可是他又不能扭转自己的身体来分散他的注意力，小虫子就会不停地吸收吸收吸收。Dante就翘高自己的屁股，去让触手快点操他的屁股，把那里弄的敏感得随时都要痉挛。他就能暂时忘记身体里面的小虫子。  
他可以得救，就是让触手在他身体里射精，可是触手不会射精。这可是个难题。  
Nero在他的对面，被肉色的触手强行要求接吻。它的前部可以打开，跟人的嘴一样，只是里面都是三角形的尖尖牙齿。触手都喜欢三角形的东西，尤其钟爱用三角形的尖尖到处戳人。跟它接吻，Nero就会喝掉几口血。触手本身还有凸起来的花纹，它肆无忌惮地在Nero的身体上随便乱走，走过之处都会留一条鲜血的道路给后来的人践踏。Nero的浑身就踩出了许许多多血淋淋的道路，他要大叫，或是咒骂触手的母亲，触手就凑上自己的嘴和他接吻。Nero就喝着自己的血，流着自己的血，蘸着自己的血，让触手还在他的屁股里开出最后的道路。  
他的舌头都失去了本来的颜色，这看上去太让人心痛了，他需要叔叔来安慰他。  
触手把两个人拉到一起，血还有泡泡在口腔里——砰砰砰！

Vergil和V抱着膝盖抬着头看着上面的景象。他们保证他们写下了类似的东西但是绝对不是这样类似的东西，他们也不知道如何处理眼前的事情。  
他们抱着膝盖。  
我们来星夜里写他们的故事。

你不要来好奇这是为什么以及如何发生的。标题说了——万物合谋，我们就是彼此的答案。


End file.
